


Mikata

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day drinking, Friendship, Gen, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Everyone needs a friend.





	Mikata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Spending hours upon hours scrolling through blackkat's tumblr and I stumbled on their [meme!ask for Shikaku](http://blackkatmagic.tumblr.com/post/167163639485/how-about-shikaku-nara). About an hour later and this drabble popped up. Very short, but I hope everyone likes it. The title should mean something like "friend; ally; supporter".

“I thought you weren’t allowed to have anything to do with the Uzumaki kid?” Chouza asked, eyes tracking a familiar pair of kids as they ran past the window to the restaurant he and his old teammates were in. (Well. One of them ran, an orange blur that had to backtrack every few seconds. The other one slouched along, head tipped up to watch the clouds.)

“I don’t, it’s too troublesome.” Shikaku scratched his head, before he reached for the cup of sake.

“And, of course, that wasn’t Shikamaru-kun with Uzumaki-kun just now?” Inoichi mused, as if he did not care one way or another, while Chouza laughed. Shikaku glared at his old teammates.

“What my kid does on his own time doesn’t matter to me.” Chouza laughed again, loud and boisterous.

“Don’t let Yoshino-san find out you basically let him skip school,” Inoichi heckled, as Shikaku grumbled under his breath.

“It’s good that Uzumaki-kun has a friend though, Shikaku. I’m sure you’re proud of Shikamaru-kun,” Chouza said, a broad smile on his face. Inoichi very visibly did not wink at Shikaku, who only rolled his eyes, but still smiled absently around the sake cup.


End file.
